Intimate! The Giant Eyecon!
is the twenty-third episode of ''Kamen Rider Ghost. It features the debut of Ghost Grateful Damashii and the only appearance of Jabel's Gamma Ultima and Gamma Ultima Fire forms. It also features the final appearance of Specter Houdini Damashii. Synopsis Takeru is horrified at the things he witnessed in the Gamma World, but now with all 15 Eyecons gathered once more with Alain now an ally, he wonders what to do for the future. Their plans are waylaid when Adel sends Jabel to the human world once more to kill Alain. Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : m.c.A·T * , : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Gamma Ultima Fire (Voice): *Damashii (Voice): Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ghost: *Kamen Rider Specter: *Kamen Rider Necrom: *Gazai Gamma: *Jabel: Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Toucon Boost (once attempted), Ore, Eyecon Driver G **Specter ***Specter, Houdini **Necrom ***Necrom, Grimm (attempted) *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Ore Damashii, Toucon Boost Damashii, Grateful Damashii **Specter ***Specter Damashii, Houdini Damashii **Necrom ***Necrom Damashii *'Ghosts summoned through Eyecon Driver G:' **Musashi, Edison, Robin, Newton, Billy the Kid, Beethoven, Benkei, Goemon, Ryoma, Himiko, Tutankhamun, Nobunaga, Houdini, Grimm & Sanzo Gamma Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Jabel ***Gamma Ultima *'Gamma Form Used:' **Jabel ***Gamma Ultima, Gamma Ultima Fire Errors *Grateful Damashii specific: **When Ghost Grateful Damashii was preparing the finisher in his Eyecon Driver G, instead of saying "Rasshai!" for each Parka Ghost confirmation with each button press, it says the standby "Deru deru zo~" sound. **All the sounds when performing the Mega Omega Formation finisher, (Kengō/Dendō/Arrow/Ringo/Cowboy/Kyoshō/Musō/Kaitō/Dazeyo/Jo-ō/Dai-ō/Bushō/Dassō/Dokusho/Sōryo), are heard despite the toy version of the Eyecon Driver G using the "Zen-in shūgō!" sound, with the individual sounds being used for the Omega Formation finishers. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 6, . *'Viewership': 5.5% *'Closing Screen Ghost Eyecon' **Kamen Rider: Ghost & Necrom **Ghost Eyecons: ***Ghost: Musashi, Edison, Robin, Newton, Beethoven, Billy the Kid, Benkei, Goemon, Ryoma, Himiko, Tutankhamun, Nobunaga & Houdini ***Necrom: Grimm & Sanzo *'Count at episode end ' **'Takeru's days of life remaining:' 65 **'Eyecons in Ghost's Possession:' 13 **'Eyecons in Specter's Possession:' 0 **'Eyecons in Necrom's Possession:' 2 **'Eyecons connected:' 8 (Ryoma, Musashi, Robin, Himiko, Newton, Benkei, Nobunaga, Edison) *This is the only time Specter changes from Specter Damashii to Houdini Damashii. **It is also the only time Specter reverts from Houdini Damashii to Specter Damashii. *Necrom attempts to force the Grimm Eyecon to change into Grimm Damashii. However, because of what happened to him in the last episode, he has lost the ability to do so. *This episode is similar to episodes 12 and 15, with both episodes feature new forms and a confrontation with Jabel: **Episode 12: Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii. **Episode 15: Specter Houdini Damashii. **This episode: Ghost Grateful Damashii. *This is the first time since his debut that Igor doesn't appear. DVD/Blu-ray Releases Kamen Rider Ghost Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: Amazing! The Gamma's World!, Conspiracy! Adel's Trap!, Intimate! The Giant Eyecon! and Appearance! The Mysterious Warrior! Blu-ray Collection 2 comes with 12 episodes. External Links *TV Asahi's official preview for 入魂！デッカい眼魂！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 入魂！デッカい眼魂！ References ru:Связь! Огромная Окона! Category:New Form Episode